Something Unexpected
by Morganel
Summary: 11 and Amy end up stuck at a dig, with the fiesty ruthless 24 yearold River Song. There are creatures luriking,that corrupt your dreams and make you greatest desires and worst fear a dremaing reality you can't wake from. RxA,Femlash dont like,dont read.
1. Spoilers Spoil the Punch Line

Alrighty, Hello, AAB97 here or Morgan if you prefer. This is a River/Amy fic, so if you do not like Femslash DO NOT READ PLEASE, hate comments are not appreciated. This chapter is not M, but it will be in the next chapters, if you like this, please please please review and tell me why you like it, favouriting doesn't tell me what you like, and if this is to succeed I need reviews. As you can see I think Rory should go die (sorry I mean no offence.), which may or may not be apparent in the first two to three chapters. Read at your own risk. Enjoy.

Amy's thoughts were swimming around in her head like a school of dizzy fish. She couldn't focus on the book she was reading; The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon just wasn't keeping her attention where it was supposed to be. She and the Doctor had stumbled upon River at an archaeological dig, at the same time the TARDIS decided to take a break and not let them in. The Doctor had thus began pleading and begging the TARDIS to let him in so he could see what the problem was, but apparently she knew what she was doing. The time lines were mostly working, the Byzantium and the Pandorica _had _happened and River knew that, so there was no confusion there. Amy couldn't seem to get her thoughts to take a day off. She lay on her stomach, legs crossed and swaying back and forth in the jean shorts and black tank top one of the younger Archaeologists had lent her. She was hopelessly trying to focus on the old smelling book, but hadn't much succeeded in getting past the second chapter, having only read a few pages past it. River was in charge of the dig, and as futuristic tech went, Amy loved the fact that the tent they were sharing cooled itself and stayed at a comfortable temperature, it was also the biggest, having to hold all of River's books and tools and plans. She was going to enjoy herself here, River had promised to show her the glowing fish, which meant all thoughts of Rory were packed away, until further notice. She heard the tent flap open and turned her head to see who it was. River walked in holding a pair of sweat pants.

"Hello sweetie, I asked Lea to lend you something to sleep in." She tossed the sweats at Amy. River's hair was up in a tight bun, and she was wearing almost the same thing as Amy except for she had her own tan brown sweats instead of jeans.

"Thanks." She said sitting up and let the book begin to slide out of her hands.

"What are you reading?" River asked, and she pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Stephen King." Amy answered holding to book again.

"I saw that, which one?" Came River's reply as she disappeared into the tent bathroom.

"The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon." Amy said glancing down at the page she was on.

"What page?"

"Twelve, what's so important about that?" Amy tossed the book aside and River came back into the room.

"I've read it, wouldn't want to give anything away." She smiled, and Amy could swear there was something mischievous about the look in her eye.

"Spoilers?"

"Exactly." She laughed, and sat down on her cot. Amy looked her over, since she'd last seen her she hadn't changed much, but Amy found that she was noticing small little details about River she hadn't seen before. _As if I had time to look, at the Byzantium, and while the world was ending;_ Amy thought to herself. River had a small scar next to her that she could see the most when she smiled. She also had a few marks on her shoulders and neck and those were very easy to see. It made Amy curious but she didn't want to ask about them...

"Penny for your thoughts, Love?" River asked smiling as the redhead came back to reality.

"Nothing...Just...How did you get those scars?" She made a face, when River's eyes changed. Looking a little sad.

"You don't have to answer." Amy mumbled, but then River smiled again.

"I would tell you, but that would be _spoiling._" She said, and that same mischievous look was painted across her face.

"Alright then, we on earth, yeah? What are you digging for?" Amy asked, crossing her legs and leaning forward.

"This used to be a school in Montreal, Quebec in Canada before 2798 when continents all collided again. When that happened, everything was buried under dirt from a forest planet that heard the distress call. Nearly 22'387 people were trapped. However, most of the population survived. The building we're attempting to get into is structurally sound, we want to look around." River paused, and smiled to herself as if reliving a fond memory, then looked back at Amy.

"I did a dig nearby when I was much younger. I thought you'd like to know that. _That_ story though contains spoilers." She winked, and pulled out the sheets on her cot.

"Good night." Amy said, "Thanks for the explanation."

"Not a problem. Sleep well."

It was almost a half hour later when Amy was roused from her dozing.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?" She groaned.

"Don't stop reading that book."

"Why?"

"Spoilers."

Amy paced back and forth causing her shoulder bag bumped against her side. River had said she would be back on time to say goodbye. The TARDIS wanted to leave and the Doctor was giving her an ear full about it.

"Amy, come on!" She let out a shriek of annoyance.

"When River gets back, _then_ I'll leave, yeah?" She burst at him, waving her hands in the air.

"Why do you need to wait?"

"Because she told me to."

"Well, why didn't you say that?" Amy put her hands on her hips, she gave him a look.

"Doctor, I didn't tell you because you didn't ask." She heard chuckling form behind her and spun around. River stood there with a fancy smirk on her face.

"What took you so long!" Amy and the Doctor exclaimed in unison. A Cheshire cat grin spread across River's face.

"Spoilers."

Amy glared at her.

"Sorry for the hold up, Amy do you remember what I told you your second night here?" River asked, Amy thought for a moment and then nodded.

"About the digs...And to keep reading my book." She said, and River smiled at her kindly.

"Good girl, now you'll see me again very soon, but –and this isn't a spoiler- I won't be this old." She smirked, and Amy gawked at her.

"You're...Not, _that_ old...You look..." She started to panic. River started laughing, and within moments so was Amy. River pulled Amy into a hug.

"You won't see this me for a while though." She said.

"Miss you. We always have such brilliant adventures."

"You won't miss me." They stepped back, and Amy grinned at her.

"Course I will, why wouldn't I?" River waved as Amy stepped into the TARDIS.

"Spoilers." Amy mock-death glared at her before waving and shutting the door.

"Alright where to?" Amy asked, as the Doctor proceeded to play with all the controls.

"Canada! Let go meet some Quebecois people! Allons-y!" He pulled a lever just in time for Amy to grab hold of something. The telltale sputtering engine sound filled her ears and the TARDIS was off. The shaking started and Amy toppled over.

"No, no, no, no!" The Doctor started mumbling to himself.

"Oi! What's going on?" Amy called.

"What are you doing! Why did you change time lines?" He was asking the TARDIS, and suddenly the sputtering noise started up again. Everything went still.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked standing up.

"Where I said we were going. Just...we won't be tasting any Poutine..." He said a big frown on his forehead. He started toward the door, and Amy followed at his heels.

"What the bloody hell is Poutine?" She asked as they opened the doors.

"Ah, Quebec French people like it, it's one of those mixing of things people usually wouldn't eat but it's quite good, at the right place and time."

"And where would that be?" Amy asked catching up and walking beside him.

"Copolis, 2011, at 5:15 pm." He answered robotically.

"You going to tell me what it is then?"

"No, you won't want to try it then. You'll just have to trust me on this one." He said, pulling out his screwdriver and began waving it around, the buzzing kept changing depending on where he pointed it. She was going to say more about the Poutine business when he got another one of his "looks".

"What is it? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Company." He answered, and a large jeep swung in from around a patch of trees.

"We going to run?"

"No."

"Why?" The jeep skidded to a halt a few yards away and a blond wearing tan brown cargos and a red tank top jumped out. She walked over to them.

"Hello Sweetie." She smiled, and then socked Amy right in the face.

Quebec is in Canada, Montreal is one of its most multi ethnic cities/provinces.

Poutine is a Quebecois recipe; and it is French Fries, Gravy and, grated Mozzarella cheese (or cheese curds but that is nasty). The Doc doesn't lie, Copolis makes some of the best Poutine, nice and hot best served at non-busy times, and I say 2011 because the person who owns it is SUPER nice.

I will be writing some French in future chapters, and your River/Amy is coming soon.


	2. Shocking Discoveries

Amy heard more than she saw after that. The thud as this young River's fist connected with her left eye made Amy stumble backward, her own hand flying up to cover it.

"Merciless Dal- That bloody hurt!" She cursed moving her hand away from her eye.

"What did you do that for?" The Doctor asked turning to inspect Amy's eye.

"You are here to sabotage my dig!"

"You made me bleed!" Amy exclaimed.

"No we aren't."

"Sorry sweetie." She apologized sarcastically.

"My TARDIS malfunctioned, we were just looking around."

"How on earth did you make me bleed!"

"That's probably not true, sweetie that's what can happen when you get punched."

"Shut up!" The three all turned to see a tall man in grey cargos and a red t-shirt with a big hat on.

"Alright, Riché, what do you have to say?" River asked putting her hands on her hips. He looked at them gruffly.

"Nothing, you were giving me a head ache with all your jabbering." He walked over to them and tossed River two bracelets, and in two swift movements they were snapped onto Amy's and the Doctor's wrists.

"What are these!" Asked Amy trying to wiggle it off her wrist.

"Take these off of us immediately we are not here to mess up your dig."

"Doctor what are these?" Amy asked shocked when the bracelet became more comfortable, almost having changed completely.

"Stun Cuffs. They are used on prison planets and ships to ensure the prisoners don't fight or escape." He scanned the bracelet with his Screwdriver.

"And I'm guessing we can only run 15 feet before being stunned." He glared at River.

"10 actually." She said cheerily. She turned then, and started toward the jeep.

"Come on then, wouldn't want a stun so early in the game now would we?" River jumped back into the jeep and Amy and the Doctor exchanged looks.

"Colonel Christopher Riché, I'm in charge, Dr. Song is my second in command. Doctor, I presume?" He asked facing the Doctor, the Doctor nodded, "You'll be with me, and for you, girly-"

"Amy."

"Amy, you will be with River, don't stray too far, Song has long legs." Amy rolled her eyes, winced at the pain in her eye, and fixed the bag she had slung over her shoulder; she started toward the jeep and got into the back. The Doctor followed suit.

"Where, and why exactly are you taking us, we haven't done anything." The Doctor asked above the bumping and gravel crunching.

"You're trespassing. An anonymous source told us you would be here, to cause mischief, took her two weeks to gain our trust." River chuckled. Amy and the Doctor exchanged glances. Amy groaned in frustration.

"River!" They both said in unison, annoyance dripping from their voices.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"If you just let us go back to the TARDIS I could get some of my own clothes!" Amy exclaimed stomping her foot in frustration. River wouldn't let her or the Doctor go back to the TARDIS for any reason. Moreover, it was starting to annoy her beyond all beliefs.

"You can go back to the TARDIS, but I'm not goin, I have work to do." River smirked pulling on a cream work blouse and leaving the buttons undone so her red tank top was still visible. River had given her clothes to Amy so she could go dig with her, Cargos and a blue tank top with another cream work blouse to go with that, and work boots.

"If you don't come with me then I'll be stunned." Amy deadpanned realizing that's exactly what River had meant.

"Exactly." Amy groaned in frustration and decided to just put on the clothes. She pulled her yellow top over her head and tossed it onto the cot River had assigned her. She glanced back at River who met her gaze the entire time with a satisfied smirk on her face. When Amy turned her back, however River was absent-mindedly admiring the creamy toned tummy Amy Pond was sporting, making her own stomach flutter. The contrast between her black bra and pale skin was probably one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen. Amy pulled the blue tank top over her head and then donned the cream blouse, which was admittedly too big for her. She glanced back at River who absently chewed on her gum. She glared at her and pulled off her skirt and tights kicking them aside before picking up the cargos and stepping into them, zipping up the fly and buttoning the button. The butterflies in River's belly fluttered violently, as she witnessed Amy's sinfully long legs, and curvy hips. Amy bit her lip, she could feel River's stare on her, and her lips weren't something that had gotten out of her head since she had seen her purse them in annoyance earlier. Amy mentally shook her head; _This is some sort of sick rebound thing, _she thought taking a deep breath, and slipping her feet into a pair of socks and eventually the boots River had given her.

"How did you know my size?" She asked, looking up at River and fitting a sun hat on her head and grabbing one of the packs beside the tent's opening.

"Automatic fit, size seven to size ten. Let's go." She said, picking up the second pack and opening the tent flap. They stepped into the sun and River lead the way. The camp site was in a big rectangle around a big fire pit, River's tent was one of the big ones as was Chris', the others on the digging crew had their respective tents, but all of them were big to Amy. Amy walked a few paces behind the blond, enjoying the view, the trees were enormous, and there were huge amounts of flowers in full bloom.

"What year is it?" She asked, her eyes drifting to the sway of River's hips.

"3429...I know what you're going to ask, I did time travel here," her tone was sharp and disregarding, "I'm from the 51st -"

"Century, I know. So it's been six hundred and something years since the burial?"

"Six hundred and thirty one. Yeah, My team found a building that is still intact, and isn't actually buried so deep, only 13 feet of dirt between us. It's a residential area, or it was a residential area, so we're working there." River didn't look back, but she could feel Amy's eyes on her, her face felt hot, and it wasn't from the sun. A few minutes later, the dig site came into view; the majority of the group was there, except, Lea and Carmen who were getting over heat stroke. When they walked up Amy spotted the Doctor with Riché who were looking over some plans.

"Dr. Song, it seems we have progressed further than anticipated, we will be reaching the house in at the most, four days." Dr. Riché called as River and Amy walked up.

"That's brilliant our time was cut in half! Are we prepared to descend?" She asked, her face lighting up, Riché nodded, and she did something none of them expected, she squealed excitedly, and even jumped a little. She was composed within seconds though, and was receiving surprised looks from the Doctor and Amy. She frowned and glared at Amy.

"What?" She demanded, and Amy shrugged. River turned back to Dr. Riché and started to discuss ways they were going to excavate the house. The Doctor walked over to Amy, and lifted up her chin.

"How's your eye?" He asked looking her over, her eye was swollen and that cut, be whatever it was, had stopped bleeding, but one of her lovely hazel eyes was surrounded by a fist sized purple splotch.

"It hurts when I blink, but overall as good as can be given the circumstances." She said wincing a little.

"Okay, and what about with her?" he motioned over to River, who was still speaking with Riché.

"Fine, I like your River better, just to tell you." She eyed him; he raised his hands in defence.

"She isn't mine, and this one will be the other, so..." Amy started giggling, and the Doctor stopped talking.

"I'll live, nothing too horrible has happened aside from the-" she pointed at her eye, "-and I'm not planning on doing anything to provoke her either so..." The Doctor nodded. Suddenly the ground was shaking and everyone toppled over onto the dirt, a few people eliciting surprised yelps.

"What the hell is happening?" River yelled over the rumble, Riché looked at the monitors.

"I can't tell! The shaking is too violent!" He called back. Screams echoed form where the team was digging, and most of them were scrambling out of the hole.

"What's happening?" Riché and River called. One of the women came to a halt in front of them.

"The...Ground! Opened!" She stammered, and took off toward came stumbling from the tremors and finally reaching a point just beyond the designated dig zone. She froze in place.

"It's not shaking over here!" She said wide-eyed. Before anyone could respond, a veil of darkness clouded everyone's vision. More people screamed. The shaking stopped. Amy sat wide-eyed all around them was a black fog. It moved like fog, it curled and spun with her every exhale. It was almost like a shadow, where you can still make out some details but not much. Almost as soon as it had started, it was gone almost as if it were being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. The sun was too bright compared to the darkness they'd all been subjected to. But they all saw where they "shadow" had gone. The Doctor, Amy, Riché and River all scrambled to their feet and ran over to the dig hole. A near 60 degree angle lead down to one window of the underground house. The window was broken.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Amy, looking at the Doctor.

"600 year old alien entity, I'd say, not sure."

"Is it dangerous?" River asked.

"You can go down there." The Doctor said. She glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Look what it did to your friend." He said, nodding toward a young lady who was sitting with her knees to her chest, barely moving. At least it didn't seem like she was.

"Trinity?" River said slowly, approaching the girl carefully, the Doctor stepped up and immediately sonicked her. He then put a hand on her forehead.

"She's not breathing." River whispered.

"She is, and she isn't still either, she's vibrating." The Doctor said, he opened one of her eyes, which had been tightly shut, and going wide-eyed himself. Her eyes were completely black, except for a small dot of white where her pupil ought to have been. River let out a yelp and jumped back.

"What's wrong with her eyes?"

"She's in shock." The Doctor said looking at both Colonel Riché and River.

"Doctor, I've seen shock, this is nothing like shock." Riché said his face pallid, Amy stood behind the two equally pale.

"This is the kind of shock that renders one locked in a state of fear unable to wake up. It flips eyes inside out, creating a inescapable blackness. They are just stuck shaking like a child so fast it looks like they are perfectly still."

"How do you know this?" River asked, shaking a little herself.

"I've seen it before."

"Can you do anything for her Doctor?"

"Yes." He sounded less than thrilled.

"Then do it." River said.

"If I do, she'll be lost in her own consciousness, she'll be free of the fear but, if I can't find the thing that did this she'll die."

"We'll find the beast, we have a medical tent where she'll get all the care she needs." Riché nodded at the doctor to continue. The Doctor sighed, and pressed the sonic screwdriver to Trinity's temple. He pressed the button. A high-pitched scream had them all jumping back. It was so full of fear and agony, but the expression on the girl's face didn't change. She collapsed as soon as the scream ended, and the Doctor caught her.

"Get her to the medical tent. We need to find a safe way into that house."


	3. Monsterous Loving

It was a hectic afternoon to say the least. River was dead worried about Trinity, who had proven to be a very good friend, but was currently in a coma, luckily able to breathe on her own.

She was pacing back and forth in the tent she was sharing with her prisoner, or guest, as Chris preferred to call them. He didn't believe what her older self had told them...Or he did and was just showing some courtesy.

_Thump thump thump thump..._

_Thump thump thump thump. _She padded back and forth, her eyes focused on one place, Amy was sitting of her cot reading a book, and the bottom of her tank top was riding up a little giving her a brilliant view of the redhead's lower back. Amy reached back and started to awkwardly knead at the muscles where River's eyes were trained. Without any thought, River was walking forward.

"Here, let me." She said, and Amy smiled and doggy eared her book and lay down on her tummy. River's mouth seemed to be working all on its own tonight.

"You should take your shirt off." She went wide-eyed at that, she never said things like that. Amy looked at her with a little smirk, and then pulled the tank top over her head. River tried to keep her eyes at an acceptable level, but succeeded in catching a glimpse of Amy's thin toned upper body. As if some unknown force knew exactly what she was thinking, Amy unclipped her bra and let it slide down her arms at a sinfully slow pace. She tossed the bra and the shirt onto the floor and lay back down on her tummy, pulling to pillow over and tucking it under her head.

River knelt on the cot over Amy and manoeuvred herself so she had one knee on either side of her. She let her hands slide down Amy's back before starting a deep relaxing press into the redhead's tight muscles. A moan of approval slipped past her lips and she closed her eyes, enjoying the contact, brilliant feelings, the curly-haired blond was giving her. River moved up Amy's back massaging and biting her lip every time a content moan escaped the Redhead's lips. Soon she was hovering over Amy her hair creating a curtain around them; River was nearing Amy's breasts. She massaged slowly to the sides of Amy's breasts and Amy hummed in contentment. River sat up on her knees moving forward and started to rub Amy's shoulders and neck, completely in love with the little moans slipping from the Scottish girl's lips.

She removed one hand from her ministrations and brushed aside the wavy red hair that was cascading over the girl's neck and back. She leaned forward and tentatively pressed a kiss behind Amy's ear. She hummed again, and River continued, slightly more confident, kissing down the redhead's neck and letting her hands roam a little. Amy rolled over onto her back with a satisfied smirk on her face, but with need in her eyes. Their faces were a fraction of an inch apart; River could feel Amy's breath on her face, and smell the cinnamon toothpaste on her breath. She straddled Amy, who elicited a choked moan from the added pressure over her heat. It was River's turn to smirk, her hair creating another curtain around them. Amy reached up her arms and wrapped them around River neck, before pulling her close and catching her lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

They both let out satisfied moans at the contact, and River's hand continued to roam, as did Amy's slithering down to the hem of River's top, and sliding up and under it, raising Goosebumps on the blonds toned tummy. Almost instantly, Amy is sitting up and pulling off River's top, and throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor. Amy's hands roam and find a honey coloured bra covering something that she really didn't want covered. Still locked in a heated kiss Amy slips her hands behind River's back and pinched the clasp unlocking the back of the bra and having it slide down River arms. River reluctantly moves her arms form their places on Amy's body and lets the bra fall off, only to be replaced with Amy's hands massaging and eliciting a moan from the blonde's lips.

Only when she feels Amy's hand ghosting down to the waistband of her shorts does she see it. A navy blue haze at the edge of her vision, she's too ensconced in the redhead's ministrations to really pay attention, but when the blue turns black, she feels herself as well as Amy pull away from each other. She intended to make up some sort of apologetic excuse for pulling away, but when she looks back at the redhead, she isn't the freckled faced beauty she'd been making out with moments ago. The scream she felt bubbling up in her throat never came out. Before her was a faceless creature with hair that looked like it was matted with blood, the hands that had just been pleasuring her were horribly misshapen claws, and she was glowing. Navy blue and black haze surrounded the thing. There was a flash and she saw Amy's face again, but with another flash, it was back.

River stumbled backwards falling off the cot and onto the floor. The creature stood and followed her with jerky injured steps. The haze around her vision was black with small flashed of white. The creature lunged.

Suddenly she was kissing the gorgeous Scott again and everything had a navy blue haze to it. They were right where they'd been moments before, only now on the carpeted floor, and Amy's hand was sliding slowly under the waistband of her jeans. The moment, second she felt pleasure course through her. She sat up with a choked screech in the darkness of her shared tent, she was gasping. She looked over at Amy, and was met with more or less the same expression she had on. Wide-eyed and pale. Amy was gasping too, and swallowed hard not breaking eye contact with the blond.

_She's looking at me like she __**knows**__ what I was just dreaming...Thing and all. _River thought, finally breaking eye contact and looking down at her hands.

"By the look on your face." Amy took another deep breath. "I'm guessing you just had the same dream as me?"

Amy was _definitely _going through some sort of sick rebound phase. Never ever would she have let someone, let alone this rather bitchy River Song, give her one of the most sexual massages she's even gotten. Probably the only one she'd ever gotten. She'd just taken off her shirt when River had quite forwardly (and sexily) told her she should take it off after offering to rub her back. She'd practically stripped right there. She couldn't have been in her right mind. Those _hands_ though, those wonderful hands, were making her feel better than she had been in weeks. She let those feeling be known throwing away any dignity and moaning at whatever felt good. When River kissed her neck she needed no encouragement, flipping over and giving her what she hoped was a sexy smirk. The kiss, _mind-blowing_, not to mention the release she felt just from being touched. She wanted _to_ touch, and did, feeling like a rebellious child almost, also selfish for absolutely adoring the pleasured sounds coming off the blonde's lips and wanting to be the only one to hear them. River's body was the ultimate eye candy, and Amy wanted it all to herself. She hadn't thought, only did, and found herself almost fully into River's pants. That's when she saw it though, the navy blue haze at the edges of her vision. She was too thoroughly into hearing her names on River's lips in the throes of passion to pay much attention, but that haze flashed and she found herself pulling away from the blond. _Don't want to make you a rebound_. Was her planned excuse for pulling away from pleasuring the gorgeous blond, but when she looked back at River, it wasn't River. It was a faceless being with hair that looked waxy, living, crawling with wasps, and those hands, they were horribly deformed, bloody, skinless bony hooks. The scream she expected didn't make it out of her throat. She was frozen in place, the thing moved away from her onto the floor, her only thought was incredibly irrational. _Fight, attack it!_ She was still frozen until she saw a flash and Ricer had returned, then another and the creature took her place again. She lunged, fully intent of fight until death. Instead she was kissing River again and everything was a funny Blue colour. Her hand was back in between the waistband or her shorts and the soft skin below her belly button. The very second she could hear the beginning of that pleasured moan she craved she shot up in bed gasping. She chanced a glance at River and met her wide eyes, her chest was rising and falling rapidly. They held each other's gaze for at least a minute before River looked down, a slightly panicked expression crossing her face.

_She's looking at me like the __**experienced**__the same thing I just did._ Amy thought.

"By the look on your face." She took a deep breath. "I'm guessing you just had the same dream as me?"

It took her a moment, but eventually River looked at her, and nodded.


	4. Dusty and Hot

River was sexually frustrated, to say the least. She couldn't look at Amy without feeling extremely turned on or embarrassed. When Amy had said they'd had that same dream, she told her the summed up version: _you turned into a monster, then you were you, then I woke up._ If she went into any detail, she would jump the redhead and take her right there. So she used defensive and bitchy, so everyone felt how shitty she did. The doctor had sprung into their tent almost as soon as she'd acknowledged that they'd had the same dream, he demanded if they'd had bad dreams, and River was sure she was going to burst. Amy saved her though saying that apparently she and River had had the same dream but they'd seen the other turn into their own respective monsters. After looking deep in thought for about two minutes, the doctor rushed out.

"Everyone meet at the fire in TEN MINUTES!" He'd hollered.

Now the entire dig team, save for Trinity and Marcum (who was watching her), were all sitting on the chairs around the big fire. The doctor had managed to make everyone coffee and now River and Amy sipped at theirs and waited for him to say something. Lea rushed into the circle and took a seat next to Chris, who handed her a mug, and then nodded at the Doctor.

"My earlier assessment of Miss Trinity's condition was wrong, I am very sorry. However, this is good, because even though she _is_ in this coma she is not at any risk!" He grinned and then returned to pensive.

"I've got you all here because you all had strange dreams." A murmur of understanding passed through the group.

"It started off cheerful or pleasant? But then it was one of the worst dreams you've ever had, but before anything terribly horrid could happen it was pleasant again."

_More like orgasmic._ River and Amy thought at the same time.

"Because of this, I now know what we are dealing with! I've live long enough to know that bad dreams leave a black and flashing wise haze around your eyes, and pleasant dreams are more of a navy blue. These are living entities, and they must have formed over the six hundred and thirty one years of being unable to inhabit anyone's dreams. I also believe they are fighting, that the Nightmare Entity is trying to feed on the adrenaline these dreams produce, and that the Dream Entity is trying to stop it." No one spoke everyone was focused intently on the Doctor.

"We can't have anyone going near the dig until this is figured out. Everyone gets a day off, and Chris, River, Amy and I will go check out the dig site."

With that, everyone started to chatter, except River and Amy, who were too deep in thought to really register anything.

"Alright! You heard him, you can go back to your respective tents to sleep longer or you can stay around camp you can also go to the lake. No one leaves camp. Lea if anything happens you're in charge." The tall tan brunette jumped up and saluted.

"Yes Sir."

The walk wasn't long but the sun had started to rise by the time they were half way there. River and Amy were still wearing practically the same thing, jean shorts and opposite coloured tank tops with cream button down shirts on top. They were also both sporting rather big sun hats, along with their packs. As the dig site came into view, River stopped walking. Amy paused too, and after a moment, she reached over and tapped Rivers wrist. That brought the blond completely out of her reverie and almost jolting away from Amy.

"What're you doing that for?" She asked beginning o walk again.

"You spaced out." Amy said, and they neared the dig site after a few more minutes.

It lay undisturbed from when they had vacated the afternoon before, tools; even some packs were lying on the dry dirt. Chris and River went over to inspect the monitors, and Amy and the Doctor stood a little off to their left inspecting the big dig hole. The Doctor pulled out his Screwdriver and started scanning the air. As if on cue, a fit of tremors began, not quite as hard as the day before's but enough that they were struggling to keep their balance. Just as the tremors started to calm down a black mist started seeping out from the hole leading to the window. The four of them staggered backwards and away from it. It came to a swirling halt near the tree line and started to take a shape. Starting with a right foot it grew to about mid thigh before the Doctor spun around.

"Run!" He exclaimed and they all took off, in no particular direction, just away from the being that was already starting to look like a large shadow of a big man. Like a crack of thunder, it spread out and filled the air with a terrifying darkness. It crawled after them, twirling and spinning with tendrils of black smoke that looked like deformed claws and torn up fingers.

"Drop you packs!"" Chris shouted. River and Amy discarded their packs and kept running, River grabbed Amy's hand. If Amy fell behind the bracelet would stun her, which would not be very handy. They were running so fast that they couldn't see the drop coming up. Amy could hear the wind drumming in her ears and her eyes watering from how fast they were going. She and River let out screams of fright, as they suddenly didn't have ground under their feet.

"Amy!" The Doctor shouted, skidding to a stop over a cliff edge. River and Amy were suddenly underwater, and thrashing to find air. Chris and the Doctor turned to see their pursuer the black tendrils of smoke that seemed to stretch high into the sky suddenly sucked themselves into the form of a large black being that marched toward them with impeccable speed. Almost as suddenly the smell and sound of rainfall struck the two men and a dark blue being ran out from the tree and tackled the black one sending them both into the forest. As soon as they thought the beings had gone another black cloud emerged out of nowhere blinding them. This one was still, and the two torn their eyes form it and turned back to the cliff. Amy and River were climbing out of a small pool of water that led into a large lake, red rocks made up a sort of bed, it was somewhat chalky and both girl sat down and were instantly covered.

"What happened?" River called wiping her brow and getting red chalky dust on her forehead.

"The Nightmare started fighting The Dream, and now there is a huge fog of Dreamless blocking the way..." The Doctor called back, suddenly, their packs were thrown out of the mist and a long path was cut through the blackness.

"Dreamless? What's that?" Amy called streaking the red dust on her cheeks.

"When you don't dream. Just a black entity, completely neutral." He called back. Chris walked over to the edge.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah." River and Amy called back in unison.

"We need to go back to camp to get you guys back up here, it might be a while the Dreamless got us a path but you never know..."

"We're okay, just toss down the packs, and we can eat the travel snacks and drink the water until you get back." River called, standing up sending red dust all over. Amy sneezed and stood up too, both girls were now fully covered in red dust. Chucking, Chris threw the packs down to the girls.

"We'll be back, try to stay in the shade, this is one of those hot springs, the water is going to get really hot so clean off quickly." Chris waved, and he and the Doctor disappeared.

Amy took off her shoes, threw her hat onto the ground and removed the cream button down, then waded into the water splashing it over her face.

"Come on rosy or you'll turn red." Amy said taking a dive, a red trail leading out behind her. River smiled and shook her head, before removing her shoes, tossing her hat aside and taking off her button down and jumping it too.

Chris hadn't been kidding when he said it would be hot. A little away from the water was a grassy patch where the two girl now lay, the water was now steaming and contributing to their great discomfort, everything was hot. They'd been dozing in the shade for almost an hour and Amy was getting restless. She stood up and started pacing (something that had become a habit) starting from the grass and up until two feet from the water. She did that for twenty minutes. After that she sat down on the grass, pulled the hair band off her free wrist, and began to tie up her hair, she finished with a messy bun on the top of her head with a few strands falling out just beside her ears. River got up and started pacing, following the same path as Amy. Amy watched her, the rhythmic padding of her feet against the ground and the repetition of her going back and forth, made her drowsy, in a few minutes, she was dozing. River was suddenly completely tired of pacing and sat down next to the redhead, just planning to rest her eyes.

Amy and River opened their eyes at the same time, wondering what must have woken them. When they didn't hear anything Amy sighed and got up, River did too, and they both started pacing in opposite directions but following the same path. Amy fought the urge to jump the blond, the dream they had shared, it had been so vivid, so _real_. She wanted...She didn't know what she wanted; to touch, to be touched, feel affection. She wasn't sure, but if River didn't stop waving her goddamn gorgeous ass around she was going to get it. River tired to make herself justify the way she was currently feeling with some hormonal damage from time travel, it wasn't working and she was trying very hard to resist taking the redhead right then and there.

"River?" She turned around at the sound of her name, and out of nowhere, her wish was granted. The redhead threw her arms around her neck and kissed her hard, tangling her fingers in her hair. River kissed back, her hands finding their way to Amy's hips, and pushing her up against the rock wall, earning her a quiet moan. Amy's fingers roamed moving down to the hem of River's tank top and sliding up her slick tummy, getting her a chuckle and a deeper kiss. River stepped back and tugged off her tank top; Amy leaned against the brick wall and appreciated the view. River got all close into Amy's bubble letting their lips touch in the slightest and just stay that way until Amy got impatient and wound her arms around the blonde's neck and took matters into her own hands, pressing a needy kiss to River's lips asking for entrance. River agreed and deepened the kiss and starting to feel Amy up. River pulled Amy onto the grassy patch so that they were in much the same position as they had been in their dream, only now Amy was straddling River's hips and it was River's hand snaking into Amy's underwear. Pausing River's actions Amy kissed her hard getting her hands to the back of the blonde's neck and sort of massaging it, getting her a well-deserved moan. Amy choked out a broken moan as River's fingers slid over her heat.

"We've got to be dreaming." She moaned her hips pressing into the touch.

"Does it matter if we are?" River asked kissing along Amy's jaw line.

"No..Just, I'm never this bold, especially..." She stopped mid sentence moaning as River ghosted her fingers over her clit, and also making her think of one thing she really didn't want to. _I'd be doing exactly what he did. I'd be just as bad as him_. Amy wanted to stop, and she wanted so badly to continue. She didn't want River to be some sort of demented rebound thing. River slipped her fingers into Amy and she almost cried out, only a broken moan escaped her lips, and River started moving her fingers in and out.

"No...Stop..." She moaned as her hips rocked and she felt waves of pleasure course through her veins. River leaned forward a little to whisper in Amy's ear.

"Not likely, sweetie." She whispered and that was almost enough to make Amy give into the pleasure, almost. Her head rolled back and another moan escaped her parted lips, her hips moved on their own now.

"Don't...Bad as him...Stop." Her chest shook with tearless sobs and River picked up the pace, only making Amy moan again.

"If we're dreaming, you haven't done anything." _That_ was what she needed to hear.

"Gawd, don't stop." She rocked on River's hand and kissed to wicked blonde with a fiery lust she hadn't ever felt before.

"That-a-girl." River said, and it must have been one of the sexist things she'd ever heard, because she could feel herself getting closer with every movement River's talented fingers made. A strangled moan left her lips and she leaned her head on River's shoulder.

"River..." A moan broke her sentence and a pleasured cry took its place, and she tightened around River's fingers.

"Gawd River!" She bit down hard on River's shoulder.

Amy rolled over gasping, momentarily blinded by a cloud of red dust she had kicked up. The adrenaline and pleasure she'd just experience was almost as vivid as if it had been real, and she lay gasping for a few moments trying to compose herself. She sat up a moment later to meet River's shocked gaze, her hand was covering her neck, just where her shoulder met. She moved her palm and a decent amount of blood was there. Amy shot over and had the blond in a kiss before the thought, _blood,_ even occurred to her. River (momentarily forgetting the blood) wound her hands into Amy's hair and kissed her back, letting out a quiet moan a how nice if felt to kiss the redhead for real.

"Oi, Pond! River! Rescues here!" By the time The Doctor stuck his head over the side of the cliff the girls were separated and looking only slightly dishevelled.

"Well, Allons-y we have a long trek back to camp.


	5. Lots of Hickeys

**AN: It seems all of y'all River and Amy shippers have gotten the heebie-jeebies about continuing all of your very brilliantly written fan fictions. Don't like the idea of having mommy/daughter loving? Neither do I actually. That's why in my fic River had to lie, about being their daughter and was just protecting all them companions from and even bigger [evil plotations]... But yeah she took the name Melody Pond (River Song) as an intergalactic witness protections program planny genius thingy that I haven't worked out the details for (I just needed an excuse to keep writing some girlie lovin). So that was all sorted out AGES (in fic time) ago. So let's have some fun with tongues okay? I'm hoping this will push you writers into continuing... I love your fanfics. **

River and Amy walked a little ways behind the Doctor and Chris were up ahead deep in conversation this neither girl cared about. They were eye fucking in every sense of the phrase. Amy was shaking just thinking about getting back to camp, about what would happen...The Dreamless Entity or Dreamless as the Doctor called it was taking them through an elaborate maze of darkness that often changed. Probably to keep them away from the fighting entities that were looking for bodies to use for their battles. The cloudy darkness that formed their path was illuminated by the sun, but the light was that, just light. There was a pleasant coolness that each of the four felt as they walked through the maze.

River stopped them in their walking and pressed herself close to Amy before kissing just below her ear.

"You'll be screaming your brains out when we get back." Amy closed her eyes and shuddered at the mental image she got. River kissed her ear again and looked her in the eyes, they were still very close together, and Amy leaned in and caught the blonde in a chaste kiss. Full of promise.

"I want you to call me Amelia." Amy said with a timid smile on her lips. River smiled back.

"Amelia, that's nice, okay Amelia." She got all up in Amelia's bubble and whispered in her ear. "When we get back, Amelia, you're going to be screaming your brains out." They both shuddered, and River pulled her in for a quick turned to continue walking only to see that their path had changed and the Doctor and Chris were nowhere to be seen. Using the opportunity River kissed Amy hard, getting a hum of content from the Scott.

"Pond! River, it seems Dreamless has separated us, are you alright back there?" The Doctor called, River laughed once into their kiss.

"Just fine Doctor." She called back as Amy let her hands slide over the blonde's tummy. They started walking, stumbling locked in embrace as they made their way through the maze, often having to stop dead in their tracks, and turn back to find the newly made path. After some journeying, the girls hand in hand froze in their places. It had gone completely dark. Their path was gone. Almost as soon as it had happened they were in the heat of the day no closer to camp than they had been an hour and a half earlier. A dark shadow hit them both and they swayed. Both collapsed on the sand as asleep as the dead.

Amy and River entered the cabin giggling, River kicked the door shut behind them and pulled Amy in for a heated kiss pushing the redhead into the wall and let her hand slide down to the waistband of her shorts and started playing with the button. She broke the kiss and let her mouth slide to Amy's neck where she started kissing and sucking as she pushed the Scott's shorts to the floor. Amy hummed in approval letting her eyes slide shut and her hands blindly reach for the blonde's shirt and push up to feel her toned tummy, she sighed at the pleasuring feeling she was getting on her neck and pulled the Blonde's shorts off as well. River kissed up Amy's neck until she reached her mouth and let her tongue slide lazily over the red head's kiss swollen lips. Amy pulled River's shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor carelessly. They kicked their shoes off and tumbled onto one of the beds, River straddling Amy's hips and pushing her top up and she sucked and kissed her way up Amy's tummy, Amy moaned at the contact and squirmed impatiently. She sat up and pulled off her shirt, and kissed River again hard but slowly. River moaned and Amy took that moment to flip them. The surprised gasp she got from the blonde only served to turn her on further. She grinned and kissed her again, letting her hands massage River's breasts through her bra. River hummed and unsnapped Amy's bra letting slide down her arms. She flung it away, and River sat them up and kissed along Amy's collarbone dipping down lower until she got to Amy's breast. She licked and sucked and kissed making Amy shiver with delight and ran her hands through River's hair, there would be a mark, she knew that, but to hell with it, it felt so good. River continued to suckle at Amy's breast and flipped them again. Amy let herself relax into the feeling of the Blonde's lips on her skin. She sucked in a lung full of air when River sneakily bit down on Amy's pert nipple and gave it a hard suck. Amy's groan of pleasure only gave River more passion. She started on the other breast kissing and sucking enjoying the little moans she was getting from the pretty Scottish girl. She peppered kissed up to her neck where she continued her suckling.

"River..." Amy said pulling her up and kissed her hard, sitting up and starting the same acts she had just received to the blonde letting her bra fall off carelessly to join the other clothes. River voiced her pleasure much more confidently than Amy. She tangled her hands in her lovers red hair as she was marked, humming contentedly as Amy worked her magic. Amy smiled and let River fall onto the pillows, she kissed her way down River's tummy sucking and kissing as she went until she was under her belly button, looking into River's eyes and witnessing the little red marks she'd made all the way down from her breasts. Amy knelt and started pulling River's panties off letting one hand trail over her thighs. River watched silently with lust-filled eyes as Amy tossed the piece of clothing to the floor, and licked her lips before moving over her again and kissing River's inner thighs. River moaned at the contact her hands bunching up the bedspread in anticipations of what was surly to come. Five more red marks and Amy let her tongue swirl around River's clit, sending shivers down the Blonde's spine, she slid her fingers into her and River whimpered, rolling her hips into Amy's hand. Amy sucked on River's clit sending shock after shock of pleasuring waves through her. She threw her head back into the pillows and her breathe hitched, she moaned and let out a string of unintelligible mumbled drawn out moans, as Amy skilfully brought her closer to the edge with each suck and each movement of her fingers. River's hips jerked despite the arm that held her down at the waist. Her toes started to curl and her back arched, and she let out a wail of pleasure as she started to tumble over the edge, Amy followed her movement not stopping for a second.

"Aaaamelia, merciless daleks!" She howled, as Amy bit down just hard enough to make her climax and see stars. Amy crawled over River's sweat slick body and kissed her letting her own arousal be known when she sat astride the panting Blonde. River hummed and brought an arm up lazily to the back of Amy's neck as they kissed.

"You're good." She whispered, her eyes half closed with post-orgasmic arousal. Amy chucked and smiled into the kiss, letting her hands move up and down River's sides. River rolled over and Amy lay down in her place, River took a deep breath stretched, combing her fingers through her hair before biting her bottom lip and pulling off the red head's underwear, she'd left a trail of angry red marks along the Scott's pale torso, and that served to motivate her further. She pepper kisses down to just under the Scott's belly button and started those sucking kissing again. Amy took and deep breath, she was already addicted to the action. Rivers tongue trailed lazily through her folds, she moaned, seeing stars instantly when River's thumb started teasing and kneading her clit, mercilessly.

"Oh, gawd, keep doing that." She hissed balling the bedspread into her fists. River didn't stop inflicting pleasure upon the freckled beauty, quite the opposite, she got three fingers inside the red head and sucked on her near violently. Amy came with a silent scream those stars in her vision exploding with great force. Two tears made trails down past her temples as River lay down on top of her. River kissed the little glistening spot just beside and below Amy's right eye, letting the redhead regain her breath, she suckled the spot, getting lost in the action until Amy pulled her to her mouth and kissed her hard.

"You're amazing." She gasped, wrapping her arms around the blonde and bumping her nose against River's.

"It's all for you." River replied, leaning forward and kissing Amy's left eye.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

""You've already made up for it." Amy and River both frowned, Amy's voice had echoed...

River sat up in a hospital bed gasping and screamed.

"River! You're alright, just lie down." It was the Doctor, he was pushing on her shoulders and guiding her back onto a pillow.

"Amy you're okay, just stay calm." That was Chris.

"I can't see! Amy?" She said tears streaming down her face as she tried to look around.

"Amy's right here, Song, you're okay. You remember what happened?" Chris was a little ways away, River could hear Amy's accelerated breathing.

"No, I can't see!" She said. Bringing her hands to her face, "Why can't I see?" She said.

"You should see your eyes! Your pupils are enormous, practically can't see your irises. One of the dream entities jumped into you two, you're just getting the after affects, it was right scary for a bit marks kept showing up on your skin and you have one on your face. You remember what happened?" The Doctor's rambles finally stopped.

"We, were fighting. It scared me." River answered.

"When will we be able to see again?" Amy asked.

"Oh it should only last the night." He answered.

"I want to go back to our tent." Amy blurted and River nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, Song, them dream things don't want you in there it seems. The only place left is the cabin. Don't worry, your stuff was chucked out of the darkness so its all in there now." Chris sounded like he was milling.

Help us get there then." River said sitting up. She felt a hand on her elbow and was standing up a second later. She could smell Amy's shampoo in front of her and reached out her arms, she was met with the Scott's jaw and impulsively threw her arms around her neck in a hug. Amy hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry it wasn't real." River whispered, and Amy nodded. They broke apart and were led carefully out of the medical tent.

It took ten minutes but they finally reached the cabin, were let it, and lead to their beds. The men left after telling them that they should be able to see come morning. They gave up on finding a change of clothes and just stripped out of the nonessentials, shoes, shorts, socks, bras, until they were both in their underwear and tank tops. River sat with her back against the wall the blindness confusing her, as well as how realistic their last dream had been. She was fighting tears and she didn't know why. She let the tears fall, she felt vulnerable and scared and a little more than just simply sexually frustrated. She had seen stars when Amy brought her over the edge, in their dream, and she felt unsatisfied and empty, she wanted the real thing, not another dream, she wanted to feel the Scott squirm under her and come screaming her name. She was unaware that she had started sobbing until Amy spoke up.

"River, what's wrong?" She asked, and River wiped her face, she always hated it when she let her heart get the better of her.

"I'm upset." She said sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Come here?" Amy asked, her voice timid and shaky.

"I don't wanna." River lied, she wanted to, very badly, regardless of their visually impairment she wanted to take the redhead while they were both awake.

"Please?" River gave in, and felt slowly and carefully for the edge of the cot and then the floor; she kept her arms out as her felt her way to Amy's side of the room. She climbed onto the bed clumsily. She made out Amy's body and shape with her hands and found that Amy was sitting up. She slid her hands up Amy's arms and they were hugging again. Amy let River burry her face into the crook of her neck and cry, rubbing comforting circles over her back.

"I wanted it to be real. So badly. I'm so sorry I punched you. I want it to have been real." She sobbed, hiccupping occasionally.

"Me too." Amy whispered, wondering what it was that made River feel this way. Amy felt the sexual connection, craved it, like a drug, and she wanted so much more from what relationship could grow from here. Very suddenly the extent of how tired she was hit her bluntly. She let her hands trail down the sides of River's face and she found her lips, she didn't hesitate to kiss them slowly and lovingly. River didn't pause to think, just let herself feel the moment, the lips she had become addicted to inside the dream world. Amy let them fall onto the mattress with a quiet squeak and broke the kiss.

"We'll make it real. It'll be real. I can't let it not be real." She whispered. River kissed her again they lay down with her head in the space between Amy's shoulder and breast.

"Can I ask you a question?" She whispered running her hands over Amy's tummy.

"Sure."

"Who broke your heart? When we were stranded, you didn't want me to...I just, if you don't want to answer that's okay."

"My husband." Amy answered, picking up on the younger River's nervousness. "He was stuck in a super type of prison cell with a girl who had escaped from a war ground. We'd gone to seen the scenery but the times were mixed up. He was there for almost three months, four hours my time. And they slept together. He said it was their only way to keep warm...He keeps mentioning her. Wanted to bring her with us...I felt like I was being just as bad as he was. I know I'm not. We're plenty warm here." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry." River whispered. Amy chuckled.

"We've been traveling three months while he's at a dentist's appointment, some thousands of years ago. I'd stay here, in this moment for that long, just to postpone going back..." She closed her eyes.

"You could you know..." Both girls fought sleep and lost. Amy thought of something before falling to sleep and had to say it.

"We'll stay in here all day tomorrow. We'll make it real..."

They were fast asleep in three minutes.


End file.
